Avalon Centrifuge
Avalon Centrifuge is a character introduced in LittleBigPlanet 2. He is a well known face in the science sector, as the inventor of science itself, and of ingenious furry inventions, robots disguised as animals. He is the Creator Curator and dictator of Avalonia, a city in the skies that he treats as labs and as home. Story LittleBigPlanet 2 Da Vinci's Hideout He is first heard while Larry Da Vinci is saving Sackboy from certain death. He later shows his face, storming into Larry's Pod Room, atop his hovering platform, where he rudely interrupts Larry and introduces himself, as well as the Alliance. He then leaves. The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Avalon is mentioned by both Larry and Clive Handforth, when they're about to take Sackboy's Pod to Avalonia. Avalonia Sackboy, Larry and Clive arrive at Avalonia and meet Avalon, who dramatically introduces Avalonia to them. He proceeds to tell Sackboy his plan of teaching him how to pilot his many inventions, in order to most efficiently defeat the Negativitron. He teaches Sackboy how to pilot his machines in a sequence of levels in his labs. After Sackboy is finally savvy on his inventions, the Alliance is ready to depart for battle. However, the Negativitron attacks the Huge Spaceship and destroys a connection rail, disabling the entrance to the ship, and Sackboy is ordered by Avalon to save the Sackbot army trained by Avalon and further destroy the Meanies that have blocked access to the ship. After the task is done, the Spaceship launches to the sky. Flying through the skies of Avalonia, the ship meets one of the Meanie's ships and the two have an intense fight, culminating in the defeat of the Meanies, who, right before crashing, launch one final missile that destroys the spaceship commands, making it crash straight into Avalon's Temple, destroying Avalonia with it. The Alliance are able to survive. Inside the wrecks of the Temple, looking at the destroyed Spaceship, Larry is reminded of Dr. Herbert Higginbotham, the only person able to restore the ship and, without further ado, Avalon sends Sackboy and Clive in one of his duck escape pods through the Pacific, heading to Eve's Asylum to get back Herbert. The Cosmos The Alliance returns to Avalonia, now with Herbert by their side, and watch the Huge Spaceship being restored, including Avalon. When the job is done, the crew rush to get aboard the ship; however Avalon, recognizing such moment as a turning point in history, climbs to the tallest building to make a speech, which attracts the Negativitron. He is sucked into his body as the rest of the team watches from inside the ship. As Herbert reminisces about the possibility of Avalon still being alive in the Negativitron's pocket dimension, the Huge Spaceship storms into space, leaving a destroyed Avalonia behind. He is later seen after Sackboy reunites with his fellow shipwrecks, after the spaceship crashed into an unknown Planet. He is inside a cage protected by one of Clive's machines and is instantly freed. However, he is once again captured by the gigantic hand of a robot that is defeated later by Sackboy. He claims to have been distracting the beast for Sackboy to make the killing blow. He helps Sackboy pass through a bunch of Meanies to access the Negativitron's lair, where the epic battle is about to start, in which his robots and trained sackbots take place in. However, in the heat of the battle, he gets captured by the Negativitron, along with the rest of the team, and witness the Negativitron's speech and death, in which he aids Sackboy by holding a jump pad platform with Clive. After the battle, he leaves happily with the rest of the team, in the direction of Craftworld. LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Avalon returns in LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home as one of the party guests you must send an invitation to. Profile Appearance Avalon is a small statured man with a body type similar to that of Sackboy's, even up to the seams in his head. He has a big pink nose and a thick ginger mustache coming out of it. His hair is curly and ginger, styled in a mullet, but he does have a bald spot. His skin is pink, however his eyes are constantly covered by a pair of dark red shades with white frames. He has a portable mic around his head that connects to a belt around his waist. His clothes are very "disco" and feature a pair of tight white pants and a white jacket that reveals his bare chest which is very hairy in a tuft of unkept ginger hair. Personality He is an inventor who creates robotic animals, such as bunnies, dogs, gerbils, and camels. However his main character trait his is ego, that is so large that he thinks he is the leader of the Alliance. Extremely vain and full of himself, Avalon is an over-confident creature who's brains have lead him to great success and apparently wealth. In fact, his vain seems to be the negative trait absorbed by the Negativitron in his creation, as stated in his speech. Despite his difficult personality, and constant practice of erasing others achievements and claiming such as his, he is also extremely loyal and acts almost like a general would. While his ego is much larger than it should be, it is not entirely unfounded. He is said to have invented science, and is sometimes referred to as The Face of Science and he is shown as a skilled and more than competent member of the alliance, and assists you greatly when the Negativitron attacks. When the Negativitron kidnaps him the first time, he claims to break out of his cell the moment after you defeat the guard, However, he is promptly kidnapped (again) by a much larger threat. This significantly dampens his ego, although he does claim he "helped distract the monster, so that you could deliver the final blow." Name The name 'Centrifuge' is the name of a scientific instrument that is used to speed up the process of decantation, a method of separating mixtures. 'Avalon', a mythological realm inside a tree, most likely has no greater meaning. Inventions As an inventor, Avalon has a lot of inventions, though he specializes in animal robotics. * RoboBun: A robotic bunny specialized in jumping and making slam attacks. * Camel: A robotic camel for four users specialized in spitting cyber-spit. * Bee 2.0: A robotic bee specialized in flight, shooting and picking up items. * Hamstertron 3000: A robotic hamster specialized in speed and rolling up surfaces. * MechaPup: A robotic dog specialized in jumping and barking sound waves. * Science * Hovering Platform * Huge Spaceship Relationships Larry Da Vinci Larry and Avalon are friends and allies, however they have some kind of rivalry between each other. Despite the two liking each other, Avalon usually outshines Larry, taking him as less important. Additionally, Avalon's vanity and flamboyant mannerisms annoy Larry. However, they get by. Clive Handforth As a science worker, Clive adores Avalon and his work, and was extremely excited when he finally got to meet him. However, the feeling isn't reciprocal, seeing how Avalon mistreats Clive, treating him like a servant rather than a fan, even after he joins the Alliance. Sackboy Avalon is like a tutor to Sackboy. He is the one who teaches him how to use his inventions and guides him through Avalonia. Overall, Avalon takes a liking in Sackboy and is mostly proud of his achievements. Capt. Sirius Oculus The two are at least acquaintances, and quite close ones, and might even be brothers, based on Sirius' quote 'Unfunky Brother'. Trivia *He's one of two Creator Curators in LittleBigPlanet 2 that does not have a British accent, his accent being American. (The other being Eve, whose accent is Spanish) Ironically, the actor who voices Avalon is British. *There is a sticker with Avalon on it that is a magazine that says, "Amateur Science." This is most likely a reference to "Aperture Science" from Valve's Portal series. *In an early game concept Avalon sounded differently than he does now and used to control the Negativitron as the story's antagonist. This is known from an early voice acting leak on YouTube, which may explain why his "evil side" which created the Negativitron shows more than any other. *In many of his exaggerated stickers, he can be seen with blonde hair, which is from his early beta versions. *Sean Brawn from LittleBigPlanet PS Vita is very similar to Avalon, due to the echo in his voice, living in a technological advanced city, and having somewhat of a large ego. Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Story characters Category:Creator Curators Category:Alliance Members Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Characters Category:Story Category:Avalonia Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:The Space Bass Category:Voice Acted Characters Category:Sackperson